


[SBSS] Magic Hair

by Gingko_E



Series: SBSS魔法糖罐（中短篇 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingko_E/pseuds/Gingko_E
Summary: 一节魔药课上，因为James的神奇操作，Sirius和Snape互换发型，他们顶着“仇敌”的发型相互嫌弃，可是，有什么正在一点点改变。*背景设定亲世代，五年级，黑湖事件前，发色设定从原著，两人都是黑发。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Series: SBSS魔法糖罐（中短篇 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840930
Kudos: 8





	[SBSS] Magic Hair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gr_soup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gr_soup/gifts).



> 是给汤面的生贺，生日快乐w，遇到你真好

1.

事情发生的时候，斯拉格霍恩正在赞扬莉莉的杰作，红发少女笑的明媚却不骄傲，后排詹姆一晃神，激动地将手中试管丢了出去——冲着斯莱特林的方向，或者更确切点儿，那支装着不明液体的小东西冲着斯内普飞过去，很难判定他究竟是不是故意的，但旁边的小天狼星恰在此时伸了个夸张的懒腰，梅林的齐腰长发呵，他敢指天发誓担保自己此举出自无心，倘若他知道后果是什么，宁愿潜入马尔福庄园，剃光卢修斯的头发。

“完美的生发剂，伊万斯小姐，我猜你不会介意我夸奖你的词汇总是如此匮乏。”斯拉格霍恩满意地点头，愉快使他挺起的圆肚皮更圆，“但完美就是完美，你知道的。格兰芬多加——詹姆·破特？！”

“砰——噗——”随着他的惊呼，教室适时腾起两团灰紫色烟雾，笼罩住小天狼星和斯内普的脑袋。他们实在不该坐那么近，方便上课时悄悄吵架的距离往往会带来意想不到的变故。

“呃，我没想——”殃及无辜。詹姆眨眨眼，努力让眼神显得更真诚，他下意识伸手揉乱自己的头发，让它们乱七八糟的竖着。鉴于被殃及的无辜是小天狼星，他难得愧疚半秒，但是，生发剂而已，最多变成大波浪，也没什么问题吧？

“你到底干了什么，破特，现在在·上·课，真希望我不用提醒你想起这一点。”莉莉转过身责备他，顺便向斯内普的方向投去担心一瞥。不过，生发剂而已，最多变成黑长直，也没什么问题吧？

“詹姆！你，咳、咳咳！”小天狼星伸手挥散眼前的雾气，他甩甩头，惊讶的发现自己的脑袋变轻了，梅林啊，我的发量到底……哦不。不是发量问题。灰眼睛少年瞪着从自己眼前扫过的头发，那缕乌黑发丝掠过眼前，从鼻尖滑落，垂在脸侧，顺直，平滑，还有点油。他扯着嘴角干笑两声，狠狠闭眼，又睁开，转着眼珠往脸侧看去，很好，头发仍如垂帘般挂在那里，再转转眼珠，发现另一边也一样，‘哦，很好，完美的中分，斯内普先生，我猜你不会想到我这样形容你的头发——当它们顶在我脑袋上的时候。’

“我理解你，小天狼星，那味道一定……”詹姆的表情变得古怪起来，他努力克制着自己的笑意，得对小天狼星报以最基本的同情，但梅林的胡子，他们的友谊不该经受如此‘严苛’的考验。他认为自己理解小天狼星的感觉（大概吧），也许剃秃还更酷一些？这样想着，他再次伸手在自己头上抓了两把，发现触感比以往更加可亲。

“小天狼星，你不一定非要……”卢平看看此刻同样脸色铁青的斯内普。斯莱特林的少年正顶着一头卷发，黑色（但比他自己的发色浅些）卷发俏皮的翘着——原谅他用这个形容词，它们长在小天狼星头上的时候往往令人联想到英俊潇洒这类词汇，但放在斯内普头上，除过让他的脑袋看起来比以往大了一圈（毕竟是卷发），那些调皮的卷翘衬上他向来严肃阴郁的气质，只让人觉得滑稽，而他本人目前抿唇的表情配上攥紧的拳头上发白的指节，愤怒之余更突出几分无措，额前卷翘的一缕刘海滑下来，颤巍巍扫着他的鹰钩鼻，看起来很痒。少年狠狠扭头将它甩开，但它很快又执着地滑下来，一跳一跳地点着他的鼻尖。

“你头疼吗？”格兰芬多的优等生担忧地问自己的朋友。他从斯内普处转开目光，不愿在此刻落井下石，从某方向讲，卢平身上汇集着劫盗组‘所有的良心’。

“不疼。”小天狼星仍难以置信地瞪着双眼。他缓慢抬手，这动作的艰难程度堪比手臂上被绑上一只巨怪，指尖触到发丝后，他触电般收回手，颤着嘴唇，一句话也说不出。

如果伟大的梅林愿意给迷途中的小巫师们一点儿启示，他会说：既来之，则安之。

“小天狼星，你能不能别再发出那么大动静？明天我还要去训练。”詹姆躺在床上，抓着睡帽边缘把它拽下来，直盖过眼睛。

“是啊，你要去训练，啊哈！”小天狼星再次重重翻身，他本想干脆趴下，但想到自己的枕头刚刚被斯内普的头发‘亲密接触’过，就觉得脸趴不下去，重新转身，又发觉找不到睡觉的感觉，天可怜见，他以前可没发现头发对睡眠的影响竟如此之大。

“别再翻滚了，伙计，你这样只会更增大和它们接触的面积。”詹姆闭着眼睛建议。

“你甚至不让我和你去训练！”小天狼星梗着脖子，让脑袋悬浮在枕头上方，扭过头怒视詹姆。

“你现在应该多和鼻涕精呆在一起，如果你想换回你的头发，”詹姆侧过身，背对着小天狼星，他说话的时候正克制着颤抖，竭力端出一副正经严肃的腔调，“斯拉格霍恩也没法解决这个问题，目前能猜测的只是它有时限，但出于同一瓶，你们不能离的太远。”

“如果剃掉的话也不会长出新的，反而有可能造成难以逆转的未知问题，哦。”詹姆哀叹，“放轻松些，小天狼星，我相信不会太久的，但愿你不会错过今年的比赛。”

“你到底在里面加了什么，詹姆·破特！”小天狼星猛然坐起，咬牙切齿。

“我希望你没拿魔杖指着我，”詹姆也坐起身，他扯下睡帽，揉着自己凌乱的头发，这举动引的小天狼星怒目而视，“我什么也没加，全是按照黑板上的配方来的。”

“你确定你没看错成分？”

“我眼神不至于那样差。”

“……”

“相信我，我也希望你快点恢复，或者说你们，这可能是我唯一一次盼着鼻涕精好。”詹姆皱着眉，极不情愿地说，“原谅我没法和斯内普的头发共处一室，就算它们顶在你头上，但是生理性不愿意，你该理解我。”

“可是它们没什么问题，我是说，我还是我，你不能因此禁止我和你一起训练。”小天狼星烦躁地甩头，斯内普垂帘般的黑发随着他的动作摇摆。

“没什么问题？”詹姆怀疑地看着他，小天狼星此刻正顶着一头顺直平滑的中分坐在床上，平心而论，这发型顶在小天狼星脑袋上，阴郁感减去不少，但也活泼不起来，这大约和他此刻心情不美丽有关，不管怎么说，它就是再挂出丝绸的质感，也油。

“没什么问题。”小天狼星狠狠甩头，垂帘般的头发晃荡几下，又安静垂在两侧，他撇撇嘴，“没有奇怪的味道，别那样看我。”

“我没有，就是，呃，就是……”詹姆移开眼神，又拿起睡帽套在头上，倒进绵软的枕被中，“你为什么不去洗个头呢，如果只是油的话，呃，我想莱姆斯不会介意告诉你级长浴室的口令。”

“当然，口令是‘直发’。”卢平适时插话。

“直发？”小天狼星重复。

“嗯。”

“我希望不是你改的，莱姆斯。”

“当然不是。”

“我可以把隐形衣借给你，如果你不想被人发现。”詹姆从被子里伸出手，指指自己的桌子。

2.

流水从指间滑落，斯内普抬头看着镜子，额前一缕被打湿的卷发正点着他的鼻子，水珠从发丝流下去，滚落鼻子上，再由鼻尖滴落进盥洗池。他看着镜中那滴水砸在白瓷壁上溅开，愤怒抬手将那撮卷发撩起，缕到头顶，可惜，它很快又滑下来，在他的鼻梁上跳动。少年瞪着眼前那缕甩不开的刘海儿，鼻翼翁动，他深呼吸两次，终于还是没忍住，向上吹气试图吹开它。

愚蠢极了。片刻后，斯内普放弃继续吹气，被打湿的卷发仍擦着鼻梁，随着他的动作颤动。他怒视镜子，无法说服自己接受这个愚蠢的发型——哪怕是他自己心血来潮去烫头呢，可这是小天狼星的狗毛，存在感与其本人一样强烈。 

他平日甚少打理自己的头发。中分、顺直、如垂帘般挂在两侧，怎么方便怎么来。他不在意它们，也就无法理解诸如卢修斯那样的人为什么情愿每天将大把时间浪费在整理毛发上。但现在他再怎么不愿意打理小天狼星的头发，也最起码得确保它们不会影响他的日常生活，梅林的裤子，它们已经影响了，今天下午的时候…… 

斯内普的视线移向盥洗池上方的架子，圆圆小小的双面镜被他正面向下随手丢在那里。他不承认睡前洗漱时也要将双面镜带出来是为了等待小天狼星的消息，但他的确隐隐希望对方能先想出好办法来。“Well，布莱克对它们的厌烦程度远胜于我。”他挑眉嗤笑，用满不在乎的嘲弄语调冲镜子解释自己的行为，“我不需要主动联系他。” 

镜中，黑色的卷发簇拥着他的脸，额前一缕像一个倒挂的问号。斯内普确信自己不适合卷发，它们把他的脑袋放大了一圈，脸却显得小，结合他偏瘦的体型，整个人的“威慑力”降低了，而且这样开朗的发型也不会给他带去阳光的感觉，只会古怪滑稽。他撇撇嘴，确信下午遇到那件尴尬的事全赖小天狼星的头发所赐，换做以前可不会这样。 

日常是狡猾的，糟糕的事情发生前，它们从不给自己多做注解。当小天狼星和斯内普今早走出礼堂，在暖阳下微微眯眼的时候，谁也没想到几小时后，他们会共同给这一天前面加上“糟糕”作为定语。 

先是魔药课上的事故，出自詹姆·破特之手，梅林保佑他的“魔药天赋”不是祖传的。 

接着斯拉格霍恩宣布了“无能为力”的噩耗。 

“但任何魔药都有时限，西弗勒斯，你知道的，要么静等时间过去，要么进行一些催化。”斯拉格霍恩一手按着他的肩，另一手按着小天狼星，将他俩拉近，“我相信你们能解决问题，小伙子们。不过千万注意，别对‘对方的头发’做什么改变，诸如拉直、弄卷、剃秃……” 

“为什么？！”小天狼星抗议。 

“因为改变‘物质的本质’会产生不可知的变化，也许再也换不回来。”斯内普干巴巴地说，“若非如此，布莱克，我认为秃头很适合你，我可以替你动手。” 

“本质？可是，头发的本质不就是头发吗，拉直、弄卷、剃秃都只是改变了外形？”小天狼星瞪着斯内普，“不过，我真高兴你意识到我们‘本质’不同。” 

“行了，别吵架。”斯拉格霍恩拍着他们的肩，“我猜愉快的心情会是良好的催化剂，总会换回来的。” 

顶着对方的头发不可能带来愉快的心情，他们难得在这件事上达成共识。

魔药课后，斯内普在礼堂吃午饭，这顿饭吃的味如嚼蜡。他必须分出精神对付小天狼星的刘海儿，小卷卷不断骚扰着他，两边的还能勉强别到耳后，额前的，他试过无数方法都无法固定它。莉莉看出他的尴尬，穿过格兰芬多的长桌，来到斯莱特林这边，递给他一只嵌着两枚乳白色珍珠的发卡。

“你可以拆掉它们，我不会介意。”红发少女耸耸肩，“我想你需要它。” 

“……”斯内普抬头看着莉莉，愤怒与难堪的红晕爬上他的脸，若他仍顶着自己的头发，莉莉会看出他有一两分生气（不过一两分已经很足够，他几乎没冲她生过气，当然，这次也不是对她），可在卷发的加成下，只传达出十二分困窘。他在喉咙里咕哝两声，终于还是没对她说什么，起身离开了。 

“唉。”莉莉收起发卡轻叹。 

斯内普快步在走廊间穿行，他想尽早回到寝室。那些投向他的目光令他不快，无论是好奇的、探寻的还是幸灾乐祸的，它们推着莉莉递出的珍珠发卡在他眼前浮浮沉沉，他不喜欢这样，无论如何，他禁止自己把莉莉的东西和它们放在一起想，更何况他明知莉莉绝无此意。

……他只是不想她看到他出丑，更不愿在出丑后获得她的帮助或维护。 

“转圈，嘿，转圈，傻姑娘，我说——”埃弗里和穆尔赛伯，一个坐在栏杆上，一个靠着柱子，对经过的玛丽·麦克唐纳挤眉弄眼，吹着低级的口哨，“既然你今天穿了裙子。” 

“裙子，胖丫头的裙子，”穆尔赛伯大笑着重复，“转个圈吧，让我们看看美人儿巨怪。” 

“滚开！”玛丽涨红了脸，她攥着长袍的领口拢紧它。因为愤怒，她丰满的胸脯起伏更加剧烈。 

“唏，”埃弗里从鼻子中喷出不屑的声音，“真当我们有什么兴趣吗？不过你越这样——” 

“我们越要看，傻姑娘，转圈！”穆尔赛伯拦在她面前。 

“滚！开！”玛丽抽出自己的魔杖。 

“呵，‘魂魄出窍’，”埃弗里像早有准备般抽出魔杖指着她，“转圈，胖丫头。” 

玛丽的身体开始不受控制的旋转，她试图控制自己，但无能为力，额角的汗水顺着她圆圆的脸庞滑下。

斯内普经过的时候，恰看到这一幕。

“停下，埃弗里！”他挑眉看着埃弗里，对方此刻已经从栏杆上下来，正努力控制着魔杖，玛丽的反抗给他增加不少阻力。 

“除你武器！”玛丽趁着埃弗里分心时挣脱出来，打出漂亮的反击，埃弗里的魔杖被击飞，人也撞上栏杆，坐倒在地，她踩过他掉在地上的魔杖，狠狠在他的小腿上踢了一脚，然后快速离开。 

穆尔赛伯靠在一边，没阻拦她，从斯内普出现起，他就打定主意作壁上观。

“你帮着格兰芬多？”埃弗里扶着栏杆站起来，愤怒地冲着斯内普大吼。 

“我只是在纠正你毫无水准的举动，原谅我想不明白，究竟是贫瘠无聊到什么程度的渣滓才会去调侃姑娘的裙子，”斯内普说，少年的声线不像长大后那样低沉，但用于讽刺的圆滑腔调已现雏形，“以及，埃弗里，你的魔咒水平令我惊叹，细枝难承重果子，若我是你，绝不会拿如此蹩脚的夺魂咒炫耀。” 

“你说我是渣滓？”埃弗里难以置信地问。 

“请不要对号入座，我没有点你的名。”斯内普嗤笑。 

“说话客气点，西弗勒斯，你以为去年圣诞之后，卢修斯还会像以前那样看重你？”埃弗里说。 

“我不认为‘卢修斯的看重’和‘我对你说话是否应该客气’有什么逻辑上的关联。”斯内普耸肩。 

“是吗？你的位置岌岌可危了，斯内普，”埃弗里扯出一个恶意的笑，“去年去泥巴种家过圣诞，今年干脆顶上布莱克家叛徒的头发，那位大人不会满意。” 

“好吧，如果你一定要这样说，”斯内普将再次滑到额前的小卷发撩到后面，漫不经心地说，“那位大人似乎都不知道有你这么个人？” 

埃弗里和穆尔赛伯走后，斯内普没急着回去，不愉快的对话总会消耗精力，此刻又已至上课时间，走廊上的人群散去，独自呆着不是什么坏事。

但很快他就后悔了，“糟糕”两字必是今天一整天的注解，不该掉以轻心。 

“喂，鼻涕精。”小天狼星喊他。 

“你为什么在这里？”斯内普问。其实他更想问，你从什么时候开始在这里的？ 

“……我想我有必要关心我的头发。”小天狼星走上前。 

“嗯？”斯内普挑眉。 

“看看你究竟有没有善待它们，我和你可不一样！”小天狼星撩起颊侧顺直的黑发，颇为嫌弃地说。 

“嗤。” 

“如果你不知道怎么打理它们，可以问我。”他塞给他一面小镜子，“纯粹是出于对我自己的关心。” 

斯内普认为，自己应该将这份‘关心’甩回小天狼星脸上，但他没有理由阻止小天狼星关心他自己，只能被迫收下双面镜。 

他笃定自己不会主动呼唤小天狼星的名字，不过…… 

“斯内普，斯内普你在吗？”对方的声音从倒扣的镜子里窜出来，混合着水流哗哗。 

3.

小天狼星喜欢级长浴室的泡泡，他敢打赌，没有谁能在与它们亲密接触过后仍给出严苛的评论。

此刻，他已关闭那些金色的龙头，整个人浸泡在暖洋洋的热水中，背靠着池壁满意地喟叹。气流从他口中呼出，将面前又厚又密的晶莹泡泡冲开一个浅坑，不过，周围的泡泡们很快将它填满。

墙壁上悬挂着美人鱼的画像，她正枕着自己的手臂，侧卧在礁石上浅眠，海浪轻轻扑上来，拍过她的尾巴又退去，水珠留在鳞片上泛着光。

小天狼星看了她一会儿，兴趣缺缺地移开眼，他伸展双手，让手臂自然浮起，足有足球大的蓝色泡泡随着他的动作被水流荡到一边，与不远处的粉色泡泡碰在一起，晃晃悠悠弹回来，滚过身下厚密的白色小泡泡。浴室里充满薰衣草精油的味道，精神舒缓下来，他开始昏昏欲睡，如果浴室里热腾腾的水汽不来捣乱的话，小睡一觉是不错的享受。

可惜……小天狼星皱眉。水汽使他的头发贴在脸上，好吧，看在梅林的份上，他更愿意称呼它们为‘斯内普的头发’。斯内普的头发正贴在他脸上，由于水汽的作用，它们处于一种半湿不湿的状态，柔滑的发丝黏在脸上，两边相当对称。其实，他更愿意用柔软这个词来形容它们。以前没有特别注意，现在换到自己头上才发现，斯内普的发质竟然偏软，至少比他自己的小卷卷要软。他开始怀念自己的头发被打湿之后的触感，卷发变成一缕缕，贴在脸上的时候一甩头，它们就会乖乖到后面去。不像现在，柔软的发丝贴着他，即使甩到后面去，不一会儿又会滑下来，也许可以考虑扎个马尾？如果斯内普的头发再长一点儿的话…… 

泡在浴池里的少年深吸一口气，整个人埋入池中，乌黑的头发飘起来，像一块黑色绸缎。小天狼星猛然起身，抬手把湿漉漉的头发统统顺到脑后，水流从他身上滑下，带着几团如棉花糖般的泡沫，滑过脸颊，脖颈，滚过形状美好的锁骨，擦着胸膛没入池中。他一手向后拢着头发，另一手狠狠抹了把脸，甩开水珠，睁开眼睛。

“唉。”他几不可察地轻叹，湿润柔软的发丝被拢在掌心，称得上乖巧无辜毫无攻击力，他几乎快要平和的接受这个设定，如果那不是斯内普的头发。 

将双面镜塞给斯内普，纯粹由于一时冲动，这个神奇的小发明本来是给雷古勒斯准备的。

思及此，小天狼星有些懊恼。他揉弄头发的手指更加用力，滑滑的泡泡从指缝间被挤出来，软顺的头发乖乖缠绕着他的手指。他撇撇嘴，试图摆脱这种古怪的感觉。

对他而言，四年级暑假是迄今为止最鸡飞狗跳的一个，但也是最愉快的。愉快在于他终于实现了从懂事起就惦记着的决定：与布莱克家脱离关系。而鸡飞狗跳的连锁反应，不过是达成这个结果的必然。

“布莱克家没有你这样的逆子！”母亲站在他房间门口尖叫的时候，小天狼星正靠着窗台，一手插在口袋里，一手握着飞天扫帚，眼睛望着外面，鸟儿从灰沉沉的天空掠过，无聊的人群川流不息。 

“说的好像我有得选似的，谁想当布莱克家的孩子就让他当去吧。”他用懒散的腔调喊出前半句，顺便给它加了个扩音咒，确保这句话能穿透厚实的房门，也穿透他母亲比房门厚实不知道多少倍的耳膜。但后半句将出口，他又撤回扩音咒，只皱着鼻子嘟囔一句。疲惫感陡然袭击了他，就像一个透明的塑料盒子，当头罩下来，明明还没飞出去，就已经开始感受到外界‘广阔的逼仄’。 

这是错误的。小天狼星敢肯定。即便是伦敦被阴雨和烟尘连月笼罩的时候，灯火通明华丽堂皇的格里莫广场12号比起它来，也不过是个被腐朽气味儿塞满的灰绿色笼子。从某方面讲，广阔，就是广阔，广阔，就是从他卧室的窗子飞出去之后能接触到的任何东西。逼仄，就是逼仄，逼仄，就是格里莫广场12号本身。‘广阔的逼仄’是错觉，是悖论。 

小天狼星不知道自己的错觉来自何方。后半句脱口而出后，他当即勾起嘲弄的笑意——他想到了斯内普，鼻涕精做梦都想当布莱克家的孩子，不是吗？彼时的小天狼星还不明白“我之蜜糖，汝之砒霜”的道理，他只觉得好笑，偏有人乐得将破衣烂衫当作君王冕袍，不闻其臭但颂其香。 

当他跳上扫帚，从窗口飞出时，灰沉沉的天空开始落雨——英国天气的基本操作，这次很令人愉快。欢快的雨点儿还没来得及击打出开心的“噼啪”，家谱烧焦的“刺啦”就先跃出来，钻进他的耳朵。小天狼星嗤笑一声，吹起口哨，将母亲的叫骂和格里莫广场12号一起甩在身后。透明盒子扣下来，把它们囊括其中。 

广阔就是广阔，逼仄就是逼仄，界限分明。

只不过，后来在詹姆家过暑假的时候，小天狼星总会想起被‘盒子’扣在格里莫广场12号里的雷古勒斯。 

他平日里和雷尔交流不多，一半原因是由于雷尔的性格，雷尔虽算不上不善言辞，但的确不爱说话，甚少见他高谈阔论，即使是发表自己的看法，也是温言细语的，或者仅微微一笑持保留意见作罢，从不与人起冲突。雷尔的脾气不合小天狼星的胃口，他尤其讨厌雷尔与他说话时吞吞吐吐的样子，他知道那是他的弟弟不赞成他的看法，但雷古勒斯哪怕认真同他吵一架呢，即便互相说服不了对方，也好过憋着不说。另一半原因仍是由于雷尔的性格，他固执，他们一样固执。这是件非常神奇的事，雷尔看起来温温吞吞，偏偏固执的吓人，他认定的事情是不会变的，这一点与小天狼星一样。所以，当他们选择了相反的两极，本就不多的交流变得更少。

可雷古勒斯是布莱克家唯一一个真心挽留他的人，不是出于什么“家族荣耀”啦，“丢脸”啦，这样的理由，仅仅由于他是小天狼星·布莱克，是雷古勒斯·布莱克的哥哥。说来好笑，弟弟一直愿意把他当哥哥，可母亲却从未将他当成儿子。 

小天狼星计划出走的前一天晚上，不知雷尔是否看出了什么，尽管他自认为天衣无缝。他像往常那样洗漱完毕回到自己的房间时，雷尔跟上来，他回头，以为雷古勒斯有什么话说，结果对方只是垂头站着，双手攥着衣角，当小天狼星不耐烦想关门的时候，雷古勒斯抬头，飞快说了句晚安，他转身离开的时候，小天狼星注意到他眼角有水迹闪烁。

小天狼星不知道为什么，也许永远也想不明白为什么。但这一点水迹足够让他惦记雷尔，想着是不是该给对方留下联系方式，双面镜正是因此而生。

可惜，他没机会送出去了。

今天，詹姆的药剂使他换了发型，却没影响应该做的事情。下午的时候他去找雷尔，准备把双面镜给他，但是…… 

斯内普不知道，埃弗里欺负玛丽之前，正和雷古勒斯在一起。小天狼星早在那时就已经在那条走廊。

他从未见过那样的雷古勒斯，他几乎要不认识他了，曾经那个唯唯诺诺的弟弟脸上的表情冷漠傲然。雷尔站在埃弗里和穆尔赛伯前面，俨然一副领导者的样子，小天狼星当时离得远，听不清他们在说什么，只看到另外两人正对着雷尔频繁点头，等他走近一点儿，看到雷尔脸上带笑，不是平日里那种不好意思的笑，而是漠然的笑，他看着埃弗里和穆尔赛伯，就像坐在王座上的君王淡淡看着脚下的宠物狗。

他的表情……小天狼星松开双面镜，被他捂热的小镜子滑进口袋深处。雷古勒斯恰在此时拉开左袖，骷髅、黑蛇，他看到黑魔标记正爬在他弟弟细白的胳膊上，如此刺眼。 

雷古勒斯走了之后，小天狼星靠着墙壁，脑袋一片混乱，所幸他站的地方隐蔽，倒也没被发现。

玛丽过来的时候，他仍在神游，等到愤怒冲上他的脑袋，驱使他去为玛丽解围的时候，斯内普已经将事情解决。

这使他茫然。

装在盒子里的世界突然被拿起来抖啊抖，天与地，山川与海洋，草木和建筑，统统混合在一起，再也不辩分界。又来了，那种广阔的逼仄感。

小天狼星鬼使神差般追上去，将双面镜塞进斯内普手中。

“我希望他联系我，但想也知道不可能。”小天狼星甩甩头发，水珠飞溅。此刻，他已经洗好它们，刚刚裹着浴巾爬上来。 

他拿出双面镜，镜子中映出他自己的脸，英俊的面容，配上斯内普的头发，好吧，并未失色，只是…… 

“唉。”他叹气，“斯内普？斯内普你在吗？” 

斯内普的脸出现在镜子中，小天狼星没想到他竟会真的接受他的联络，不过—— 

“你在干什么！”小天狼星难以置信地问。他希望自己看错了，可惜不是。斯内普正在洗漱，理所当然，是这个时间该干的事。向来穿着黑袍的少年此刻穿着一件白衬衫，领口扣的严实的扣子也解开了上三颗，露出锁骨——形状蛮好看的，但这不是重点。重点是斯内普的头发，或者说，顶在斯内普头上的小天狼星的头发，它们此刻如鸟窝一样盘在他头顶，始作俑者皱着眉，一手拿着双面镜，另一手拿着一罐空发胶。 

“‘保养’你的头发，布莱克。”斯内普咬牙切齿。 

“发胶？！”小天狼星瞠目结舌。 

“不然你有办法让你愚蠢的卷毛不要掉下来骚扰我吗？” 

“可是现在是半夜。” 

“它们的存在感时时刻刻都很强，谢谢。我希望你最起码有基本认知——” 

“你不能这样对待它们！” 

“为什么，这又不是我的头发。” 

“如果坏掉了，会换不回来！” 

4.

羽毛笔划过纸面，斯内普将手边的书又翻过一页。斜日暮色透过窗棂照进来，与图书馆刚刚燃起的暖色灯火混在一起，像一卷绵软的浅咖色毯子，缠绕着一排排书架和桌椅，使人昏昏欲睡。

有人迫不及待地验证这一点。斯内普哼笑。他没有抬头，手腕仍压在书页上，羽毛笔悬着，笔尖呈现出方便书写的角度，随时可以继续做标注。小天狼星已经睡着了，不知道是什么时候的事。他早知道这个咋咋唬唬的格兰芬多不可能安安静静与书籍和平共处，尤其在面对魔药学论文的时候。

“嗳，几点了？”小天狼星迷迷糊糊的声音传来，语气茫然，带着刚睡醒的鼻音。

“……”

“别不理我，我听到你在笑。”小天狼星趴在桌上，换了个姿势，侧头看着斯内普。对方正在看书，阅读、记笔记，目不斜视。

“出乎意料，我以为你最起码会睡到明天早上。”斯内普放下笔，坐直身体，伸手将再次滑落到鼻尖的小卷卷撩到耳后——保持不了多久，但总比不做要好。

“你要在这里一直待到明早吗？”小天狼星惊讶。与斯内普不同，一周时间过去，他已经能做到和斯内普的头发和平共处，或者说，至少能做到不理会它们，任它们随意垂着。不过，公正地讲，斯内普的头发能给他带来的客观困扰本就不太，对方不打理自己的头发，正常，他的头发不需要经常打理，即使什么也不做，它们也会顺直的垂在那里，不遮挡视线，也不到处乱翘。至于出油嘛……呵。小天狼星在心中干笑。他昨天才为此和詹姆起过争执，詹姆认为他在为斯内普辩解，梅林作证，他只是陈述事实，鉴于它们现在长在他的头上，他有资格发言：头发出油又不是他的错！

唉，至于主观困扰嘛……他心态向来很好，最开始的排斥过去之后，竟然开始习惯。反正斯拉格霍恩也说了，想要把头发换回去，得多多相处。当然，他还说了要心情愉悦。这一条未免苛刻，他和斯内普之间的愉快，通常是建立在另一方的不愉快之上。

不过，这一周相处下来，也还好吧。哪怕是出于关照自己的头发这个角度，他也不放心真离斯内普远远的，任对方随意操作啊。一周前那管空发胶，和第二天他铁丝一般的头发还历历在目呢！

想到这里，小天狼星忍不住视线上移，仔仔细细观察了一番（正顶在斯内普脑袋上的）自己的头发。呼。他松了口气，它们看起来还算健康，没有继续被过多的发胶摧残，没有打结，没有乱七八糟，也没有失去活力——虽然对于斯内普来说，它们最大的问题就是太有活力。

“你在看什么？”斯内普皱眉。随着他的动作，额前那一缕小卷卷又滑下来，欢快地蹭着他的鼻梁。

“真好，”小天狼星欣慰，“你之后都没有用发胶。”

“嗤。”

“到底什么时候才能换回去啊？”

“别问我，对此，我与你一样迫不及待。”

短暂的对话结束，斯内普再次埋头于书籍之中。小天狼星坐起来，一手撑着下巴，一手在桌上无声的轻敲。

“噗——噗——”两声轻噗过后，图书馆宽大的桌子上出现一个托盘，里面摆放着一只看起来稍显笨拙的胖肚子白瓷壶，装着牛奶，一只同样肚子圆润却更高一些的白瓷壶，盛着咖啡，还有一只低矮的陶壶，红茶的味道从壶口钻出来。托盘上还放着一些精致的小瓶子，有的放着浅褐色的肉豆蔻粉，有的是颗粒分明的白砂糖，还有巧克力粉和几支袋装的巧克力酱，以及一罐可推挤的奶油。

在图书馆不能享受小点心，但咖啡与茶不会缺席。

小天狼星心情颇好地给自己倒了杯红茶，轻抿一口，眉头紧皱。

“为什么佛手柑不是可选项呢？”他小声嘟囔。

“你为什么不加点儿牛奶呢。”也许是论文进展顺利，斯内普奇迹般接过话茬。

“呃，我更喜欢早上的时候加牛奶。”小天狼星说，他抬头看过去，斯内普的黑眼睛正看着他，额前的小卷再次被拨到耳后，翘在那里摇摇欲坠。对方正看着他，微抬下巴，不知是否由于卷翘的头发，这个表情看起来不像平时那般具有攻击性。……还挺顺眼的，这都要归功于我的头发。他皱皱鼻子，开始担心自己在斯内普的头发加成下会不会略显阴郁。

斯内普耸耸肩，没再说什么。

“你要咖啡，还是茶？”眼看他又要低头结束对话，小天狼星脱口而出。

斯内普惊讶地看过来，他没想到小天狼星会这么问，一时竟不知该说什么，白白丧失嘲讽对方的大好时机。还没等他懊恼，窘迫的薄红已经爬上小天狼星的脸，掩藏在图书馆的暖光之下，并不真切。对面的格兰芬多看起来恨不得把自己的舌头吞下去。

“要看你更擅长哪个？”斯内普勾起唇角。他笑了，难得不带讽刺和攻击意味，仅是单纯出于心情愉快。

他大概从来不知道，自己笑的时候脸颊上有小小的凹陷，很浅很浅，可斜日透过窗棂照进来的光偏偏住进去。

“你自己来。”小天狼星粗暴地将托盘推过去。陶瓷壶们微微歪歪身子，又重新站稳。

斯内普挑眉，抿着唇掩下笑意，开始悠闲地调配一杯咖啡。小天狼星又趴回桌子上，侧头看着他。

咖啡、牛奶、淡奶油、肉豆蔻粉，他神情专注悠闲，像是在调配一份熟练的魔药，尤其是加入肉豆蔻粉的动作，倾斜瓶身，修长手指轻点，浅褐色的粉末撒下来，落到奶油上，像是撒下一把星星。

看起来很好喝的样子……小天狼星再次皱起鼻子，他盯着面前的红茶，琥珀色的茶汤色泽漂亮，可惜加了佛手柑。

“喏。”斯内普轻挥魔杖，胖肚子牛奶壶飘过去，稳稳落在小天狼星面前。

小天狼星拿起那只壶。片刻后，奶茶的醇香遮去佛手柑的味道，他满意的靠在软椅上，看着斯内普继续读书。

出于公平的考量，今天既然来了图书馆，明天就该去魁地奇球场。但小天狼星不知道如何说服斯内普，导致这一周都是和对方一起在图书馆度过。好吧，想想好的方面，他现在连下周才要交的魔法史论文都写完了！可是下一场魁地奇比赛都快要开始，他还没训练……！

以上，是他们这一周之所以可以和平相处，小天狼星给出的理由。

但对斯内普来说，能忍受小天狼星本人在他跟前乱晃，除过想要换回头发，还有部分是“受人之托，忠人之事”，这个人是雷古勒斯。

他完全没兴趣知道这个暑假布莱克家发生了什么，四年级暑假是他有生以来度过的最糟糕的暑假，他根本没有精力分给外界。可回到霍格沃兹之后，不管多么不想接受现实，生活也已经回归正轨，无论如何，留在霍格沃兹比留在蜘蛛尾巷好不知道多少倍。

他和雷古勒斯的交集不多。埃弗里说对了一件事，今年他的位置岌岌可危。不过不是因为这个愚蠢的发型，而是因为莉莉。去年圣诞他拒绝了卢修斯的邀请，去莉莉家过圣诞。本以为是再普通不过的邀请，他拒绝过卢修斯无数次，卢修斯早已习惯。不过那一次……那位大人出现在马尔福家的圣诞宴会上，好巧不巧，托卢修斯的福，那位大人对他印象深刻。

雷古勒斯这学期突然开始与他亲近，不知是出于什么考量。斯内普知道雷古勒斯本不必这么早被打上黑魔标记，这东西……即使对他们这些人来说，也仅有一半意味着荣耀，另一半则是恐惧。而那位大人，也不愿意轻易去相信心智尚未成熟的学生，即使是卢修斯，也是在毕业之后才被打上黑魔标记。直到他知道布莱克家的变故，才明白为什么。

“你没必要一直跟着我，比起我，你还不如去给卢修斯多写几封信。”雷古勒斯最近一次来找他的时候，斯内普抱臂靠着宿舍门，颇不耐烦。小卷卷又滑下来，他烦躁地将它拨到后面。

“我这次不是为了……我、我只是。”雷古勒斯低着头，脚尖无意识地摩擦地面。

“从开学到现在，雷古勒斯，你甚至不说究竟为什么缠着我。”斯内普作势准备关门，但雷古勒斯上前一步拦住了他。

“我有事拜托你，斯内普学长。”他抬起头，斯内普在那双眼睛中看到与小天狼星一样的坚定。

“什么事？”

“你答应了？”

“我只是听听看，鉴于你一直在烦我。”

“我哥哥……我、我想跟他聊聊。”

斯内普不想当这个传声筒，但是，梅林的浓密胡子，他当时也不知道怎么想的，被那双眼睛央求般盯着，就像中了夺魂咒般答应下来。可惜，一直找不到合适的时机开口，而且，他也没立场对人家的“家事”置喙。

“嗳，斯内普，”小天狼星想了想，还是开口，“明天和我去魁地奇球场吧。”公平点儿，我都陪你来图书馆这么多天了。不过，这半句他没说出来。

“不。”斯内普头也不抬地拒绝。

“为什么？这不公平！”

“你可以自己去。”

“詹姆说不能忍受你的头发。”

“那他就能忍受我整个人站在一边了吗，布莱克，你的脑子该除草了，别让我提醒你。”

“但是你顶着我的头发呢，对吧，他能忍受我的头发！”

5.

格兰芬多公共休息室。

小天狼星难得埋首于书本。嗯，这倒不是说他厌烦学习，他只是在课业上从不需要多费功夫，得承认，有些人的优秀源自天生。梅林偏爱他，这个灰眼睛少年诚如他的名字一般耀眼，不论是其个人优异的学业，在运动上的过人天赋，还是显赫的出身——当然，这一点对他本人来说不是好事，却也正因如此，他的叛逆像星星那样灿烂，并借助这样的星光，收获了可以相伴一生的忠诚朋友。

“小天狼星？”卢平推门进来，小天狼星没有像往常那样第一时间发现他，并快乐地打招呼，询问月亮脸今天在图书馆和散发墨香的羊皮纸约会进展到了哪一步——

‘哎，尖头叉子，你不知道关于十字运动的文献有多难找，是吧，月亮脸？其实我说这些，无意抱怨，我已经完成了将近两英尺长的论文，嗯，就是下周要交的那份。我只是好奇你们写到哪里了？’从上周开始，这简直成为小天狼星的日常问候语，他一度认为这种状态会持续到宾斯教授把论文收走。

对此，好脾气的月亮脸没什么意见：被抛下的朋友当然会闹一些无伤大雅的小别扭，何况大脚板被抛到了他的死对头身边，就像一只鬼飞球——也许小天狼星会更希望自己是只游走球，这样还能往回拐。可他被詹姆“咻”地抛过去，稳稳落在斯内普身边。

彼时他们都不知道，小天狼星该是金色飞贼才对，感谢梅林，斯内普稳稳接住了他。

“唔，嗯？”小天狼星头也不抬地应和两声，算是知道卢平回来了。他捧着一本魔药学课本，眉头紧皱。斯内普的头发被他拢到后面，扎起低马尾，但垂在两边的碎发长度不够，他只能将它们别在耳后。

“我的魔法史论文写完了，恰好两英尺。”卢平愉快地说，他观察着小天狼星的反应，但对方只是草草点头，也不知听进去多少。他沉思两秒，眨眨眼，又歪着头补充，“没想到宾斯教授推迟收它，这是件好事，尖头叉子还没动笔。”

“哈。”小天狼星眉头松开一瞬，短促的哼笑之后，他的两条眉毛又拧在一起，眼神仍然盯着书本上的瘦长字迹，卢平注意到他没翻页。

“詹姆认为你‘超乎寻常的速度’是得到了斯内普的加成，不过他不看好这个结果，‘希望大脚板不会拿个T’。”卢平笑眯眯地说。他对小天狼星捧着的书好奇起来，走近坐在他对面，从桌上的花边托盘中拿起一块小饼干放入口中。

“他可以说一百句风凉话，事实上，我敢用我的飞天扫帚打赌，他已经说过不下一千句。”小天狼星气呼呼地说，他终于放下手中的书，向后靠进软椅靠背，仰着头，双手搓揉着自己的面颊，看起来疲惫不堪。耳后的碎发随着他的动作垂落下来，柔顺地挂着。

“我希望你们最起码不要冷战。”卢平耸耸肩。

“你知道我们没有，否则你不该在我面前学詹姆的说法。”小天狼星放下手，皱起鼻子看着对面的好友。

“呃，好吧。”卢平笑笑，“他那天训练的很糟糕，你看到了。”

“大部分原因是他在天上看到你和斯内普相谈甚欢，还有莉莉。”小天狼星耸耸肩。

“我没记错的话，你故意漏掉那个鬼飞球，就是为了让他看到地面的情况。”卢平又捏起一块儿饼干。

“啊。”小天狼星随意哼出一个音节。他眯起眼睛，盯着透过格兰芬多塔楼的窗户投射进来的光斑，它正映着桌上的书页，淘气的小亮泡恰好将扉页上主人的署名圈出来，瘦长锋锐，带着点儿倨傲的字迹——

“混血王子？”卢平倾身，伸手想将书本拿过来看得更清楚些。

莱姆斯倾身的动作刚做到一半儿，小天狼星就条件反射般伸手把书拖到自己这边儿的桌沿。直到书脊离开桌面，掌心一沉，他这才如梦初醒似的又把它推回到对面的好友面前。

“有什么问题吗？”卢平接过书，忍不住挑眉，探究地望着小天狼星。

“没有。”小天狼星摆摆手，语气随意。

“这是？”卢平翻动书页，这本书上记载的小技巧使他眼前一亮，主人毫不留情的批注也令人莞尔，更不用提那些实用的小咒语，“它的主人相当有才华。”他感慨。

“是斯内普的书。”小天狼星哼哼，他再次伸手将碎发别回耳侧。

光斑投影在褐色的木质桌面上，泛着暖光，小天狼星迟疑的伸手拿起一块饼干，捏在指间端详。

“哦。”卢平看起来毫不惊讶，他拿起一块饼干，掰成两半，悠闲地将其中一半放进嘴里，搓搓手指抖落碎沫。

“你不讶异？”小天狼星问，他吃掉饼干，微微皱眉。

“唔，猜到一些。”卢平微笑，“先是从你的反应，想想你最近跟谁有接触，能猜到七成，看到内容之后基本确定无疑。”

“唉。”灰眼睛少年叹气，伸手将头绳捋下，斯内普的直发散落。他按按头皮，感到指腹下的皮肤舒缓下来，手指穿过柔软的头发，它们顺直垂下，这次没有缠绕他。

‘也许不用扎起来，其实它们垂着也不碍事，说实话，有些轻飘飘的，就像一块儿没什么重量的垂顺帘子。’小天狼星想着，手指曲起，让黑缎般的发丝缠绕过手指，再滑下去。

“月亮脸，你怎么看它？”小天狼星直起身，对卢平手中的课本努努嘴。

“我想我刚对内容评论过。”卢平眨眼。

“莱姆斯！你明知我在问什么。”小天狼星咬牙，他不喜欢看到卢平对此‘兴致盎然’的表情，总觉得有些，嗯，轻微的不认真。梅林知道他本不可能在意这个，平日里他分明更喜欢卢平戏谑的态度。但这件事，他希望莱姆斯严肃对待，不只是莱姆斯，如果可以的话他希望包括詹姆，以及莉莉，甚至斯内普本人，严肃对待。

“你为什么想着问我呢？”卢平问。他早已经吃掉手中的饼干，清理干净手指，翻动书页，有意无意用手指轻点记录‘神锋无影’的那一页。

“你们好像很熟。”小天狼星闷闷地说，“那天在魁地奇球场我看到你们在聊天。”

“所以，你没有故意漏掉那个鬼飞球。”卢平呆了一呆。

“嗯。”小天狼星耷拉着脑袋，趴在桌子上回应。

那天，小天狼星带着斯内普去球场，詹姆居然真的答应让他加入训练。

不可思议，不过合理推测，两个原因，首先，如果不答应小天狼星，难以想象以他的逻辑还会干出什么，而且詹姆相信‘让斯内普欣赏自己训练’这对对方来说不亚于一场残忍的酷刑。其次，唔，宾斯教授布置的论文他还只字未动，十字运动的有关文献也太难找了。

更何况莉莉也在！当天，莉莉居然在球场附近，虽然只是路过，但斯内普的出现成功留住了她。啊，再怎么说也是个在心上人面前耍帅的机会，虽然莉莉好像根本没往天上看，没关系。他飞行的姿势可以更酷一点，她总会抬头的。

非常基础的投球训练，他们并不是每次都会把金色飞贼释放出来。天气不错，微风缓缓。小天狼星的袍袖鼓起，发丝被吹到后面，丝毫没有妨碍视线。

在这清晰的视野里，他余光扫到莱姆斯抱着书走来，加入莉莉和斯内普的谈话，三个人坐在看台上交谈，谁也没有抬头，就好像这方世界并不存在。

他以一个夸张的姿势漏了球，看起来像个蓄谋已久的假动作，詹姆的视线顺着坠落的鬼飞球掉下去，恰看到莉莉露出明媚笑容——对着斯内普。

之后的事情还是别回忆，真是场糟糕的训练。

“我们没有很熟，只是我比你们更愿意听他说话。”卢平沉思片刻。

“嗯？”小天狼星趴在桌子上轻哼，余光瞥见一缕头发垂落下去，委在桌子上，像一条乌黑的丝带。莱姆斯的话令他心中浮出古怪的不适。

“我稍微有点特殊，所以大概明白一些类似的感受。”卢平叹气，“你知道的。”

“你不一样。”小天狼星脱口而出。

“因为我是你的朋友？”卢平问。

小天狼星用力点头。

“他是你的对头，所以你不愿意听他说话。”莱姆斯摊手，看小天狼星无精打采的样子，他又指指神锋无影后面‘对敌人’的标注，“我猜你在困扰这个。”

“嗯。”其实不止，还有那天他为玛丽解围。

“听听他说话吧。”卢平给出恳切建议。

前提是，斯内普也愿意和他说话。小天狼星趴在桌子上，伸手将盛放饼干的花边托盘推远。

“出了什么问题吗，你们上个礼拜相处的还不错？”卢平合上书，戳戳小天狼星的手肘，对方起身，他便把书塞回他怀里。

“呃，书是他落在我这里的。”

“嗯？”

“我提到今年圣诞节，他就怒气冲冲走了，”小天狼星撇撇嘴，“真不明白为什么。”

“我的计划大概是这样，学长……”斯莱特林公共休息室，雷古勒斯坐在斯内普对面，他焦虑地绞着手指，而对方正烦躁地吹开额前的小卷卷，不过，一次没吹开后，他也就停止动作，不像原来那样还要继续折腾。

“你觉得会有用吗？”斯内普挑眉。

“不会。”

“很好，我该为你的自知之明鼓掌吗？”

“可是万一呢……”

6.

斯莱特林公共休息室需要被施加干燥咒，这不特指某一个季节，而是针对每一个有学生在里面的日子——小巫师不适合生活在如此潮湿的地方，梅林作证，他们又不是真的蛇。

斯内普和雷古勒斯正在公共休息室里，二人都严肃地盯着面前的棋盘，仿佛他们不是在玩高布石，而是在逗弄一条饿了整整一周的三头犬。小天狼星的卷发仍在干扰斯内普的视线，他拿额前那一缕活力十足的小卷卷毫无办法，不管捋到后面多少次，它依旧要固执的跳下来，用发梢不断扫着他的鼻尖。

“你确实不需要发卡吗？西弗，这不丢人，会让你的生活，呃，方便不少。”莉莉不止一次这样建议，最近一次她这样说的时候，终于忍不住用手掩着嘴笑了两声，不知是想到斯内普别着发卡的样子，还是在笑他说不通的固执。

斯内普不止一次拒绝莉莉的好意，一开始，她的提议还会让他感到些许不自在，但现在已经不会了，这事放在以前会让他觉得不可思议。他在她面前总是束手束脚，斯内普自知自己最困窘的样子莉莉也了然于心，可每当他在她面前出糗的时候，就是会不自在。现在，不自在已如轻烟般被风吹散。

莉莉何尝不是如此呢，她明白好朋友的想法，也会注意保护他的自尊，所以，她之前甚少与他开这样的玩笑，但现在却可以。‘西弗渐渐放松下来了，或许该感谢詹姆丢魔药的傻瓜举动。而且他们也慢慢和平起来。’少女掩嘴笑的时候眨眨眼，红日如她的红发一般炫目，洒落在转身离去的斯内普肩上，他刚刚又拒绝了她递出的发卡，但她一点儿也不生气。

托詹姆“祖传”魔药天赋的福，斯内普的个人时间不得不和小天狼星绑在一起，以期能早日恢复自己的头发，回到正轨。

可是，说真的，该如何定义正轨呢，如果该死的人生真有轨迹一说，梅林为什么不在每一个岔路口竖起指示牌，好教人选择“绝对正确”的道路走下去，不会痛苦，无关喜悦，麻木地拥抱命运，在终点亲吻死神。梅林乐呵呵挥舞双手：“来，来，排好队，重新开始，再来一遍。嘿，开心点儿，这是对的。”

事实上，梅林没有立任何路标。选择的自由意味着承担更大的恐慌，如果结局早已写尽，走路的人和案板上垂死挣扎的鱼毫无区别——哦不，人的悲哀和璀璨都在于他们比鱼儿更自负：“我把握我前行的方向。”正是这愚蠢的傲慢，使卑微的两脚生物发出光来。

感谢小天狼星难以打理的蓬松卷发，它们拉扯缠绕着斯内普，把他从自己的“正轨”拽下来，生生扯上另一条未知的道路，不知通往何处，但这条路上的日常还不错，得承认，最起码他和莉莉相处时更放松了。

自从头发互换之后，詹姆几乎不再找事儿，一方面是因为斯拉格霍恩追着他要“换头药剂”的配方：

“我真的是按照黑板上的操作来的！”少年懊恼地揉着自己的鸡窝头，使它们更乱。

“嗯，我理解，”斯拉格霍恩拍着他的肩，“好小伙子，今晚来参加我的鼻涕虫聚会吧？”

呃，祝他好运。不过这还不足以消耗詹姆“找事儿”的全部热情，斯内普也不会因为“同情”而堵住嘴不去嘲讽他。但是……谁让小天狼星退出了战线呢，这就像你正准备跟你的“敌人”来一场不死不休的争斗，一回头发现队友已经举着小白旗跑到对方战壕里，开开心心吃起意大利面。不仅如此，他还要在那边跟你招手：“好香，你要来一口嘛？”

这直接导致劫盗组和斯内普彻底休战。卢平对此乐见其成，他大概很开心终于有人能一起讨论作业。詹姆关于“背叛”的质问被莱姆斯丢到一边，对方用一种“和平不好吗”的纯良眼神看着他，他莫名感到自己的良心隐隐作痛。这条路不通，詹姆只好去找罪魁祸首小天狼星，小天狼星冲他翻了个白眼：“不是你建议我多跟他呆在一起吗？”

这简直岂有此理……！詹姆出离愤怒，他认为自己才是被孤立的那个。不过，当他在魁地奇球场压下怒火，没跟斯内普起冲突，莉莉仰头对他笑了。浅浅的笑，明亮到晃眼睛。“没有什么不可以。”他恍恍惚惚咕哝，在心中的休战书上按下手印。

棋盘上的高布石跳起来，缩着肚子“滋——”出一口清水，水箭射向斯内普，他向一边偏头，奈何卷发比他自己的直发蓬松，距离估算有误，最外侧的小卷卷被打湿，耷拉下来。

“对不起——”雷古勒斯直起脊背，身体前倾，似乎打算查看一下斯内普的状态，所幸他及时打住——区区高布石而已，没必要这样。他极轻地咬了下下唇，不到一秒就松开牙齿，半边屁股悬在空中，不自然地微蜷手指。

“你换掉了臭汁？”斯内普皱眉。雷古勒斯随着他的话，悄悄屈起膝盖，好把身体重心挪到脚上去。斯内普的目光下移，看到雷尔仅仅一半儿屁股接触着椅子，终于还是没忍住，“抱歉，但我认为你该对斯莱特林公共休息室的椅子保持最基本的尊重，它们远比看起来要软，是为了保护潮湿状态下小巫师备受煎熬的骨骼——把屁股放回去，或者你更希望用自己的膝盖体验风湿病。”

“呃。”雷古勒斯颤巍巍坐回去，斯内普满意地点点头，“你为什么换掉臭汁？”他又问。

“以防万一……”雷古勒斯嗫嚅，眼看着斯内普的眉毛逐渐挑起，他又飞快补充，“我不喜欢被臭汁喷到，所以私下换掉了，对不起。”

“你不喜欢？”斯内普挑起的眉峰没放下来，玩味地重复他的话。

“……”雷古勒斯坐立不安。

斯内普叹了口气，他挥挥魔杖，棋盘四边折叠，立起来变成一只盒子，高布石们跳进去，整整齐齐摆放着自己。

壁炉里的炉火噼啪作响，雷古勒斯陷在软椅里，仍旧紧张兮兮，他数次张嘴准备说点儿什么，但都憋了回去，就像唇边站着一名戴着高帽扛着尖枪的士兵，只要有字句想要出来，他就会用尖枪狠狠扎他的嘴唇。

斯内普没再理会雷古勒斯，他翻看着一本书，不一会儿又把它合上，站起身：“我回去了。”

“可是学长，我，”脱口而出没几个字词后，雷古勒斯闭上嘴，他也站起身，“我送你。”

“不用。”斯内普掸掸袍子，理平并不存在的褶皱。

“哦。”雷古勒斯垂着头坐回软椅中。

“你到底在想什么？”斯内普不喜欢他这幅吞吞吐吐的样子，尤其不喜欢那双眼睛配上唯唯诺诺的表情。他有些生气，重重坐回雷古勒斯对面的椅子上。

“我、我只是觉得后天再说也可以。”雷古勒斯辩解，他眨眨眼，尽量让自己显得无辜。

“后天？”斯内普屈指敲敲桌面。

雷古勒斯点点头。

“因为你明天得联系卢修斯汇报近期的情况？”斯内普勾起嘴角，语调嘲讽。

“不是！”

“不是？”

“……不是卢修斯。”雷古勒斯颓败地说，他双手插进头发里，捂着脑袋，嘴唇颤抖，“不是卢修斯。是那位大人，既然你已经猜到了。”

“果然。”这就是雷古勒斯这学期粘着他的理由，不出所料。去年圣诞‘高调’缺席果然引起那位大人的不满，让卢修斯放出风声还不算，居然安排雷古勒斯来监视他。不，他只是个有些天赋的可发展人员罢了，那位大人没理由对他这么在意。是感觉被拂了面子吗？斯内普认为这是所有理由中最合理的。所以所谓‘监视’，主要是给雷古勒斯的考验。既然如此……

“当我没问过，”雷古勒斯嗫嚅着准备说点什么，斯内普伸手制止他，“不用告诉我。”

“谢谢。”雷古勒斯感激地说，“其实我没有……排斥这些…。”他继续说，不理会斯内普制止的眼神，只当他是一个安静的树洞，向里倾倒自己的想法，“我没有，大家都说是对的，除了我哥哥。我不知道……他从小就那样，想法不同，我很羡慕他。”

“也许他会产生不同的想法是因为大脑能容纳的信息过少呢，就像一个小罐子，灌满水就溢出来，洒的到处都是，他管这叫叛逆。”斯内普不留情面地讽刺。

“你明知道不是。”雷古勒斯无奈。

“哼。”斯内普扭头，小卷卷又滑下来扫着他的鼻尖，他盯着跃动的发丝，张张嘴，轻声说，“不要羡慕他。”

别羡慕他，我们这类人不该羡慕他。

“所以这次‘任务’恰好能跟他接触，我很开心，我只想争取一个坐下谈谈的机会。”雷尔眨眨眼，“最好不引人瞩目。”

“我可以帮你约他到霍格莫德，虽然我认为没什么用。”斯内普点头，“他不会回去过圣诞。”

“呃，你怎么知道我想……”雷古勒斯睁大眼睛。

“猜测。”斯内普移开视线，看着被整理好的高布石盒子。如果非要说有哪个节日是有价值的，圣诞节可以算一个，但……

“卢修斯学长说你今年得去马尔福庄园过圣诞。”雷古勒斯顺着他的目光看过去，抿紧了唇。

“得？”

“因为普林斯夫人已经……”雷尔轻声说，“抱歉提到她，我只是……”他只是想提醒他，那位大人的忍耐力非常有限。

斯内普沉默着。他没有生气，只因他知道雷尔是出于好心的提醒。去年的事尚可用回家陪母亲来解释，但今年暑假，他失去她了。

他不知道艾琳为什么要自杀，那一天本是个普通的日子，和以往一样，他起床呼吸着蜘蛛尾巷压抑的空气，这地方没有任何东西值得他留恋，该死的，霍格沃兹为什么不提供暑假住校。他轻手轻脚开门下楼，不希望吵醒托比亚，如果他昨晚喝完酒记得回家的话，这会儿应该正在睡，吵醒他会引起不必要的麻烦。他踩着腐朽的木板，尽量让它们别发出声音，扶着不怎么稳定但足够干净的木栏转过拐角，看到艾琳吊在那里。

他起初以为她在练习漂浮咒，或者他的理智早已接受现实，可是心中却有个声音不断告诉他，她在练习漂浮咒，她已经太久、太久没有摸过魔杖了，即使是简单的漂浮咒也需要练习，这很正常。

他喉咙颤动着，却发不出声音。他想让她下来，问问她今天早饭想吃什么，顺便不着痕迹地夸奖她的袍子，他喜欢她穿巫师袍的样子——前提是她好端端站着。蜘蛛尾巷没有让他留恋的东西，但艾琳是这个地方唯一能给他的安慰，她是尘埃里的光，而现在，阳光从破屋缝隙照射进来，打在她惨白又僵硬的脸上。

……她的葬礼之后，卢修斯邀请斯内普去马尔福庄园度过剩下的假期，站在朋友的角度，这做法无可指摘，他知道斯内普不会愿意再在蜘蛛尾巷停留哪怕一秒。

但斯内普拒绝了，说不清是基于什么理由。他坐在地上，用手撑着已经满是灰尘的地面，手印恰按在艾琳当初悬空的位置，就好像她的一小块影子尚未离去。

卢修斯表示理解，“希望能邀请你一起过圣诞，西弗勒斯。”他说。

“……没事。”斯内普将思绪从回忆中拉回来，如果可以的话，他并不愿意想起这些，“圣诞还早。”

7.

霍格莫德，三把扫帚。

小天狼星坐在角落里，靠着窗边——这并非出于他的个人喜好，或者说，纯粹因为考虑到约他在这里见面的人是斯内普，他才会下意识地选择这个位置。

不知道斯内普找他有什么事，大概是要他归还书籍吧。小天狼星猜测。对方的魔药课本被他放在桌上，封面正映着旁边花瓶投下的插花碎影。

阳光正好。小天狼星望向窗外。不过，今天有风。街上的小巫师们衣袍翻飞，像一片乌压压的鸟儿在地上蹦跳。斯内普还没来，他原以为他会早到。詹姆和莉莉不知道去了哪儿，是的，鉴于他们终于和斯内普和平相处，莉莉对詹姆的态度正肉眼可见的好转，她会在他的恳求下帮忙查魔法史论文需要的文献，也会在他被斯拉格霍恩抓去参加鼻涕虫聚会的时候适时解围，现在还答应他的邀请，一起来霍格莫德。

“尖头叉子，你究竟交了什么好运？”出门前，小天狼星皱着脸问他。

“这嘛，”好心情的詹姆端详着好友的脸，他已经习惯小天狼星直发的样子，同样也习惯斯内普卷发的样子。好吧，事实上他也接受了斯内普的存在，看在梅林的份上，谁让他和小天狼星绑在一起。只是，不知道斯内普是怎么想的。啊，无所谓，反正他和小天狼星绑在一起。詹姆把这个问题抛诸脑后，“多亏你约了斯内普，不然莉莉肯定会和他一起去霍格莫德，我猜。”

“是他找我……”

“啊，对，听月亮脸说你偷了他的书。”

“我没有偷……！”

“不管怎么说，大脚板，多谢你！”詹姆用拳头在小天狼星肩上捶了一记，将书包甩上肩，开开心心跑出门。

小天狼星摇摇头，把郁卒的心情丢出去。他盯着斯内普的魔药课本出神，封面上的插花碎影似乎又斜了点儿，书的主人仍未出现。“没人对你有兴趣，除了我。”他伸手戳戳书脊。用梅林的胡子作担保，若是以前，詹姆知道斯内普的魔药课本在他这里，百分百会要过去看看，并且大加评论，而现在，它、它的主人和小天狼星都被詹姆打包在一起，丢到一边儿。

这不公平，是詹姆扔出那支带来麻烦的试管，可现在为此心烦意乱的却只有他小天狼星。“没道理，我不该烦心，可是为什么……”为什么越是相处，越想知道斯内普究竟在想什么？小天狼星把书拿到手中，迟疑着要不要翻开，就好像它会张嘴咬人似的。

面前的光被挡住，对面椅子一沉。来人打断了小天狼星的思绪，他随意将书放回桌上，若无其事地抬头：“你迟到了，我们说好是——雷古勒斯？！”

“哥哥。”雷古勒斯摘下兜帽，两双相似的灰色眼睛注视着彼此。

斯内普独自走在霍格莫德的小路上。今天是个晴天，但有风。街上嬉闹的小巫师就像一群乱糟糟的乌鸦幼崽。

他没在街上遇到莉莉，不知道她和詹姆去了哪儿，梅林保佑破特生锈的大脑最起码能吱吱扭扭保持运转，这样他就会知道带莉莉去室内，让女孩子在狂风中欣赏他的鸡窝头可不是什么好主意。

其实，莉莉前几天来邀请过他，他本可以选择和莉莉一起逛逛，不过……

“西弗，周末一起去霍格莫德？”少女跑到斯莱特林的长桌跟前，手肘撑着桌面，双手托腮，绿眼睛亮晶晶地望着他。

“呃，可是——”他有一瞬间的慌乱，不过也仅仅一瞬。等反应过来的时候，回绝的话已经说出，“我约了小天狼星。”

“真的？太好了，我们可以一起转转，真开心看到你们关系好起来。”莉莉很开心。

“……”并不是她想的那样，而且小天狼星那边，要赴约的人也不是他。斯内普轻轻眨眨眼，试探着问，“我猜破特不会乐意一起。”

“他会吧，”莉莉将垂落的长发别到耳后，“都这么久了，幼稚也该有个限度。”

“我是说，他大概想跟你约会？”

“……西弗！”

斯内普觉得自己当天一定是中了夺魂咒，才会把莉莉推到詹姆那边，可是她在脸红，他第一次见她露出那样的表情。

“你不过是有个格兰芬多的朋友，我还有个在格兰芬多的亲哥哥呢。”出门前，雷古勒斯带上兜帽，半截脸藏在阴影下面，似乎只有这时，他才愿意展现出一些‘大逆不道’的情绪，“真不知道是不是也有人监视我，嗤。”

当然没有，雷尔本就生在罗网，何须额外铸造笼子？相比之下，此刻的斯内普尚算自由之身。

斯内普漫无目的地走着，他很少会花费时间闲逛，但此时感觉还不错。也许是受到雷古勒斯的情绪影响，也许是因为交换发型之后不得不和小天狼星绑在一起，也许是基于“和平生活”带来的不同视角，不同的世界在他眼前被撕开一个微小的缝隙，有和煦的风吹拂过来，不等他凑上去看看，小天狼星已经开始在对面疯狂敲墙，不断扩大那条裂缝，以期将他一把拉过去，或者就这样沿着边界一起走走看。

他不再期待卢修斯的来信，或者说，不再期待信里的内容，比起讨论卢修斯向他承诺的“光辉未来”，他更愿意听他讲讲改良版焕颜药剂的功效，虽然这种话题的最后都伴随着卢修斯的大批订单。

“唉。”上次来见到的那只不错的秘银坩埚已经被别人买走。斯内普叹了口气，决定不再继续散步。

来到三把扫帚前，斯内普猜测小天狼星已经离开，不过，事实证明他猜错了。

“你迟到了。”小天狼星控诉。

“嗯。”斯内普观察着他的表情，试图看出他和雷尔的谈话结果。

“迟到整整一个人的时间。”他把书递给斯内普，看着对方接过，“我看过了。”

“……”

“偷学不少小技巧，那些小咒语也很有趣。”小天狼星炫耀般说，他抽出魔杖，向周围施了个闭耳塞听。

“我假设这是夸奖？”斯内普挑眉。他看出他在强颜欢笑，好吧，也许这个词有些重，不过单看雷尔离开之后小天狼星仍坐在这里，结果估计……没有乐观到哪里去，可是，小天狼星不想让他知道，也没有冲他生气，虽然是他创造了让他们谈话的机会。既然对方想假装没事的样子，他姑且可以略作配合。

“嗯。”小天狼星点点头。

斯内普将书收回书包中，安安静静坐着。

“我想喝火焰威士忌。”小天狼星突然说，他晃晃脑袋，斯内普的直发擦过他的脸侧。

“你还没成年。”斯内普挑眉。

“……不合适，这个表情。”小天狼星撇撇嘴，伸手想点点斯内普的眉头，却被对方躲开，“我的小卷卷和你的表情不搭。”

“哼。”斯内普吹开额前的头发，“你的表情和我的头发就很搭吗？”

“不。”小天狼星摇头。他沉默了一会儿，小声咕哝，“不一样的。”

“嗯？”

“雷尔和我不一样。”

“当然。”

“你和我也不一样，”小天狼星弯弯眼睛，他看着斯内普一脸‘你在说什么废话’的不耐烦表情，又好笑地补充，“即使我们换了头发。”

“当然。……我们只是换了头发而已。”

“但是我们都在霍格沃兹。”小天狼星说，他打了个响指，桌上应声冒出两杯黄油啤酒，他把其中一杯推到斯内普面前，“真好，还有的是时间呢。”

霍格沃兹，它收容所有的人，不是吗，不论是身家显赫的贵胄还是一文不名的小卒，亦或格格不入的怪人，他们都能在这里找到自己的位置，沃野千里，每一颗种子播下去，蔓蔓生长，终成苍苍华盖，千千万万年繁茂下去。

斯内普不知道雷古勒斯究竟和小天狼星聊了些什么，那天之后，他不再粘着斯内普，所谓的监视任务也不知道是转成了隐蔽进行，还是干脆被雷尔丢到脑后。他又恢复成以前的样子，温和无害，和谁都不亲不疏。但是有几次早餐时间，斯内普在礼堂遇到雷古勒斯，对方会冲他眨眨眼，甚至有一次，在没人注意到的情况下，吐吐舌头做了个小鬼脸。

似乎有什么正变得不一样。

不过，比起雷古勒斯那边神神秘秘的改变，小天狼星这边就明显多了，他干脆敲定了自己和斯内普每周的日程表，公平得很，今天我陪你去图书馆，明天你就要陪我打魁地奇，周末一起去霍格莫德，先逛魔药商店再去看扫帚，下一次则先去看扫帚……诸如此类。

他把这些写在魔法协议上，试图拉着斯内普签了它，美名其曰是为了早日换回头发，但此后，他一句也没提过头发的事。

日子就这样一天天过去，后来，连詹姆都能在斯内普的注视下行动自如的训练，他甚至可以忍受莉莉给他们所有人送的饮料中包括斯内普那一份。

这一天，按照约定，轮到斯内普陪小天狼星参加魁地奇训练。

他今天没飞上去。小天狼星和斯内普一起坐在最高一层的看台上，仰着脸看詹姆飞来飞去。

小风将斯内普手中的书页吹开，他伸手按着它继续阅读。小天狼星在他身边哼着小调，不过这种程度的“噪音”已经不会影响他。

夜枭瞪着大眼睛飞过来，扔下一封信，先打到小天狼星脑袋，才滑落到斯内普的书本上。

“卢修斯·马尔福？”小天狼星凑过来。

斯内普拆开信，眼神示意小天狼星离远一点儿，奈何对方不为所动。

“‘……我希望你只有这么一个‘特别的朋友’，否则的话我也……西弗勒斯，你很有才华，我看得出，就像深埋地底的瑰宝，而马尔福独具慧眼，我不希望美丽的宝石藏在黑黢黢的洞窟中不见天日，它们愿意发光，我猜。’嗤！”小天狼星夸张地模仿着卢修斯的语气，“你当然有才华，这还要他说？”

“偷看别人的信件并不礼貌，布莱克。”斯内普差点儿被他逗笑，他不想承认这一点，只好努力拉平自己的嘴角。

“很久前你就说过我是个无礼之人！”小天狼星耸耸肩，他把信从斯内普手中抽出来，“他邀请你去过圣诞？”他挥挥魔杖，信纸碎裂开，被风吹散到看台下面，“我掌握无声咒了。”小天狼星冲斯内普眨眨眼，“如果，呃，如果你圣诞留在霍格沃兹的话我可以告诉你一些小技巧。”

斯内普没说话。他看着信纸的碎屑飘落下去，就像提前下了一场小小的雪。

小天狼星不确定自己的举动是否有惹他生气，这邀请确实唐突，可是看到卢修斯的信件，它们就自己从嘴巴中蹦出来，根本来不及深思熟虑。有点尴尬……嗯，只有一点点，但还是尴尬。他靠在座椅靠背上，仰头看着詹姆翻飞的袍子，听着身侧斯内普匀缓的呼吸声。

他睡着了。

很难想象小天狼星究竟怎么在这种氛围下放松下来的，但是他确实睡了长长的一觉，长到醒来时，天上早没有詹姆的身影，倒是初生的新月正和薄暮的太阳友好交接。

他扭头，看到斯内普仍坐在他旁边，肩上的袍子皱了一块儿。

“呃……”他想说点儿什么，却看到对方顺直的头发。小天狼星眨眨眼，再眨眨眼，斯内普的头发好端端回到了原主人的脑袋上，他自己的也是。

“回去吧。”小天狼星咕哝，他拍拍斯内普的肩，舌头不受控制地继续推出其他词句，“公平起见，明天该我陪你去图书馆？”

斯内普站起身，点点头。

END


End file.
